The production of 1-amino-propanediol-2,3 by the addition of ammonia to glycide was first described by L. Knorr and E. Knorr (Ber. deutsch. Chem. Ges. Vol. 32, pages 750-757 (1899)). The authors employed thereby one part by weight of glycidol with 100 parts by weight of 25% aqueous ammonia and then obtained after working up by distillation 1-amino-propanediol-2,3 in a yield of 44% based on the glycidol employed. The weight ratio of glycidol to aqueous ammonia (25%)=1:100 means a mole ratio of glycidol to ammonia=1:109.
This method of production of 1-amino-propanediol-2,3 was examined by K. Baum and W. T. Maurice (J. Org. Chem. Vol. 27, pages 2231-2233 (1962)), in which case under the same conditions they obtained yield of 68% of theory. This better yield is based on the fact that the first mentioned authors distilled the reaction product at 235.degree.-250.degree. C./320 mm, while the last mentioned authors carefully distilled, namely at 80.degree.-106.degree. C./0.1-0.15 mmHg and therewith did not cause loss through thermal decomposition.
While the last named process also brings about better yields compared to the process of Knorr (loc. cit.), the amounts of aqueous ammonia supplied to the cycle represents a considerable load in the industrial carrying out of the process.
Besides, it requires a very large reaction space because of the above-mentioned molar ratio of glycidol to ammonia, as well as a distillation plant for the concentration of the diluted aqueous ammonia solution supplied to the cycle.
The object of the invention, therefore, is the development of a process for the production of 1-amino-propanediol-2,3 in good yields and in an industrially simple manner.